Twisted Blood
by Darth Sonic
Summary: After a tragic incident, Sakura ends up pregnent, and Sasuke the dad! With insane siblings,A powerful criminal orginization, Orochimaru, and a mysterious demonic forse after their newborn baby, life seems quite hetic for these teen parents. SasuSaku, othe
1. Her Blood

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, DAMN IT!** I do, though, own the plot and any OCs that might appear in the story, especially a certain uber kawaii chibi OC that is goin to be really important in the story.

Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruHina, KakaAnko, and TemeShikaIno.

A/N: I'm not goin 2 say much, just that this is my first fic, so flamers, plz leave little ol' me alone, plz? (Puppy dog eyes). Anywho, I'll shut up so you can enjoy the fic!

_**Twisted Blood**_

_**Chapter 1: Her Blood.**_

Night descended upon the peaceful village of Konohagakure, lulling it's normally bustling streets into a peaceful slumber. Every man, woman, and child were safely tucked away into the sanctuary of their beds……… everyone, that is, besides a certain brooding, dark haired avenger.

One Uchiha Sasuke jumped noiselessly from rooftop to rooftop, his body moving on auto-pilot as he chose the quickest route out of Konoha whilst avoiding ever vigilant ANBU patrols, for his mind was currently preoccupied with recounting the events that led up to this point…….

After a little "pep-talk" from Kakashi (AKA, being tied to a tree while his sensei talked), he took time to think over what his sensei said. He already knew he wasn't the worst off in the world… he saw the kind of life Naruto led, and it was FAR worse then his. He had to watch his entire clan killed before his eyes by his own brother, but Naruto never HAD any family, plus the entire village treated him like some sort of demon (he made a mental note to find out why).

But he already knew that no matter what anyone said, he would never give up his revenge. The same way Naruto pursued the title of Hokage, he would continue his quest for vengeance. Such goals gives one focus, allows you to think of something other the how much ones life sucks. Besides, his revenge and the revival of his clan was his only purpose in life, and if he were to give up either, he might as well just kill himself, for a man without a purpose is as good as dead.

Even though, that still didn't mean he didn't start to doubt himself, if only a little. What little doubt he had, though, was swept away when _they _jumped out of the full moon, landing in the tree he was sitting in.

They were the Sounds Four, the Sound villages so-called "elite". Personally, he didn't think any of them were worth shit, even though they were stronger then him, that would soon change. Hell, he didn't even bother to remember their names…. All of them, that is, besides the sole female of the group, Tayuya (though who he presumed to be the leader did look like a girl). There was something about her, something in her looks, in her **_EYES, _**that simply sent one shiver after another down his spine. He had a bad feeling about her, and his bad feelings are almost ALWAYS right. That, and there was something eerily… **_Familiar_**…. about her. He swore he saw her **_somewhere _**before… Bah, he had no time to think on such trivial things.

They had come to recruit him, but all they manage to do was confirm what he already knew. He was an avenger, and as an avenger, it was his duty to gain power, no matter what the cost. Even if he had to eat the fruit out of the palm of the devil himself, if it meant gaining power to kill Itachi, then so be it.

So, here he was now, about to betray the Leaf for Orochimaru, all in the name of power to kill Itachi, thus avenging his dead clan.

He had one last stop to make before leaving Konoha for good, though… the Haruno house hold. He wanted to see her face one more time before he made his final exodus. Life was going to be quite dull without her annoying-self in his life…..

….He wanted to see Sakura's face one more time.

He would never admit it to anyone, especially not himself, but he had come to love her presence. He had come to love her one of a kind silky pink hair. He had come to love her beautiful emerald green eyes. He had come to love her nicely curved body. He had come to love her eternally cheerful demeanor, even in the heart of battle. He had come to love her angelic smile. He had even come to love her wider then average forehead. Hell, he even came to love her annoying but beautiful voice. He had come to love **_EVERYTHING_** about her.

He loved collecting beautiful one of a kind artwork (it's his only hobby that doesn't remind him of that horrible day), but she takes the cake. She was like a piece of artwork made by Kami himself. In fact, Kami gave her her wide forehead and annoying personality knowing that her full beuty would paralyze our primitive brains, for us foolish mortals aren't ready for such blinding beauty.

Simply put, he was madly in love with her (but I don't like to put things simply, lol XD!).

But that was that another reason why he must leave. His mad quest for revenge would only hurt her, and he would rather kill himself then hurt such a perfect being.

But he still wanted to see her face one last time……………

Approaching the Haruno house hold, he started to get a **REALLY **bad feeling. About what, he didn't know, but, as mentioned earlier, his bad feelings are almost **_NEVER_** wrong.

When he arrived, he knew where that bad feeling of his was coming from. The house seemed to have an aura of bad feeling. He approached the front door, prepared to knock. Usually, he would have simply snuck in through the window, but now, all he wanted to do was to disprove this bad feeling of his.

When his first knock went unanswered, he knocked a bit harder, this time calling "Sakura?"

Still, his call went on deaf ears…..

Now frantic, He knocked with all his strength.

"SAKURA!" He yelled.

His third knock smashed the door to bits. He smirked at that. He still didn't know his own strength.

His smirk quickly disappeared as he surveyed the house. The entire place was a mess, confirming his bad feeling. Every piece of broken furnisher seemed to scream a tale of passing disaster.

"Sakura?" he called.

Then he heard it….

A near inaudible whimper coming from somewhere.

Using his acute ninja hearing, he followed the whimper to its source: a destroyed couch. He pushed the coach aside. What he saw horrified him.

Behind the couch, was Sakura, in the futile position, crying her little heart out. Her cloths were ripped to shreds, though her knees did a good job of covering her now naked body. But that wasn't the worst of it, oh no, not by a long shot: all over body was some sort of **_vile _**fluid. He knew what it was, but that only made it worse.

"Sakura" he said, his horror evident in his voice "you've been raped!"

Sakura stop crying for a moment, and looked up at Sasuke, her surprise evident in her face. Her jade green eyes, though partially covered by her pink locks, were bloodshot from crying. She then looked away from him, ashamed.

"Sasuke-kun" she said, though her usually cheerful tone was gone from her voice "hai, I have been raped. But Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?"

He ignored her question "where are your parents?" he asked instead "Sakura-chan" he added for good measure.

The "Sakura-chan" surprised her immensely. Sasuke-kun never, I mean, NEVER calls anyone "kun" or "chan". It just wasn't like him.

But she couldn't answer his question, at least not directly. Instead, she turned her head. Sasuke followed her gaze, and instantly understood.

Against the bloodied walls, were the dead bodies of Sakura's parents.

"You're just like me now" he muttered under his breath.

"They made them watch" Sakura mumbled. This gained his full attention "they made them watch as they raped me, then killed them".

At this, he, uncharacteristically, brought her into his strong embrace. If this was the past, Sakura would have been jumping for joy. She, Haruno Sakura, was being hugged by THE Uchiha Sasuke! But now, all she wanted to do was cry on his shoulder.

Sasuke felt something **_burning _**inside. A sort of, hatred. It wasn't the curse seal, no, he would **_NEVER _**release his curse in front of her again. Not after the first time. No, this was something else….

"Who did this to you, who dare **_taint_** you?" He asked, malice evident in his voice.

Instead of answering, she said "You must think I'm weak, I wasn't able to----"

"NO, I don't think your weak, Sakura!" he interrupted "please Sakura, just tell me, who did this to, how did they look like? Please, Sakura-chan, answer me."

Again, the "Sakura-chan" startled her into answering.

" One was a girly blond man, another was a dark haired, brooding fat man, and the other had s-six arms, all of them had Yin-Yang symbols on their cloths, and one of them had the sound village head-band on his head" She said.

The burning sensation returned a thousand-fold. To believe that he even considered joining such **_slime. _**

"Where are they!" he asked, the hatred evident in his voice.

"I-I-in t-the kitchen" Sakura stuttered her response.

And that's where he went.

The males of the sound four were doing there own thing in the kitchen, the fat one ate all the food in reach, the blond was dinking all available alcohol drinks, while the six-armed one scavenged for valuables.

On his quest for treasure, the man with the six arms said "Damn it! This family doesn't have shit! No special family justu scrolls, only an average amount of money, not that much jewelry, no family treasure, and---" then something caught his eye "what in hells name---?"

Before he could investigate further, though, a certain dark-haired avenger walked into the room, obviously pissed. His head was down, covering his eyes.

"Huh? What the hell you doin' here? Finally decided join us and Orochimaru-sama, eh?" said the six-armed one.

"You tainted her" was the Uchihas only response.

"Huh, what you babblin--. Oh! You mean that pink-haired slut. Yeah, she was quite the catch. The way she screamed really turned me on! What, you want a go at her? We spermed ourselves out on the bitch, so she's all yours!" The blond man said, the fact that he was evident in his voice.

At this, Sasuke didn't even respond, instead he charged in and attacked.

They tried to counter-attack, but he dodged all their attacks. To Sasuke, they all seemed to be going in slow motion.

Finally, the blond got pissed, and decided to use his strongest justu. He did the hand seals, but Sasuke did all the same seals.

"Suiton: Tsunami no justu!" the both yelled, extending their chakras to condense the water in the air into large waves, launching them at each other. But the Uchihas wave was twice as strong as the blonds, smashing through his wave and slamming the males of the sound four into the wall.

The fat one stared at him with shocked eyes. Just yesterday, they had beaten him no sweat, and now here he was, making them look like total rookies!

"Who the hell are you!" he asked.

"I? I am your death wish!" he answered, lifting his head, showing off his mange sharingan in all it glory.

The males of the sound four soon found themselves in the nightmare world of the mange sharingan, reliving their worst nightmares, over and over again.

Taking advantage of their temporary paralyze, he threw a kunai into each of their hearts.

But he still wasn't satisfied. Upon seeing the fat man and the six armed man still alive, he screamed, activating a full powered chidori in both his hands, charging at them. He brought his duel chidoris upon their heads like hammers, splattering their body parts across the newly created craters. He then fell on his knees.

"I swear the same blood oath on you as I did Itachi, Orochimaru! I'll make you suffer for all the pain you've caused Sakura! You'll never have my body Orochimaru, you hear me, **NEVER**!" he shouted at the ceiling.

Now calm, Sasuke proceeded to check the blond pulse. Satisfied that he was died, he retrieved his kunai. He then headed to the bathroom to get a robe for Sakura.

Sakura heard the commotion coming from the other room, but paid it no mind, instead mourning for her dead parent.

Sasuke soon returned, bathrobe in hand.

"Here, wear this" he said, offering the bathrobe. She put it on gratefully.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun" she said, thanking him.

"Your welcome" he said. He then proceeded to pick her up, carrying her to her bedroom.

Usually, being carried by **_the _**Sasuke-kun would have made giddy with joy, but now, all she did was take comfort from his warm body, trying to forget recent events.

Soon, they found themselves in Sakuras bedroom. Sasuke plopped Sakura onto her bed, and proceeded to open the window. He was about to take his leave, when Sakuras voice stopped him.

"Sasuke-kun, WAIT! Please, Sasuke-kun, don't go!" Sakura yelled, panic evident in her voice. Then, she said, in a calmer tone "please, Sasuke-kun, stay with me, just for tonight, please, just stay."

"…All right" he said, against his better judgment. He left his spot at the window sill, taking a seat next to Sakura on her pink bed.

Soon, a pregnant silence overtook the room, making the two shinobi uncomfortable.

Finally, Sakura broke the silence.

"Why me, Sasuke-kun?" she asked. Sasuke Turned to face her, his confusion written all over his face, eyes compelling her to explain. And so she did.

"Why did you get so angry back there, going as far as to declare such a blood oath on Orochimaru, over me? I thought you thought of me as an annoying burden to our team, and nothing else" she said, sadly.

"Because, Sakura…" Sasuke hesitated with an answer. Finally, he decided on telling her the simple truth.

"Because I love you, Sakura-chan" He said.

Before she could respond, Sakura found her lips engulfed in a strong kiss. At first, she was surprised, but then gave in and kissed him

Their tongues explored each others mouths, memorizing every detail like they had longed to for so long. It was like her dreams, only a million times better!

Soon, the bathrobe was thrown to the floor, forgotten. Sakura then proceeded to rip Sasukes clothes off, never breaking the kiss all the while. Neither had any cloths on at present.

They temporarily stopped their game of tonsil hockey in order to admire each other now naked bodies. What Sakura saw made her really wet, and what Sasuke saw gave him a boner. She truly was a piece of art made by Kami himself! He didn't deserve to look onto something so..So…**_perfect_**!

"Sasuke-kun, your, your, your beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Not as beautiful as you, Sakura-chan" he said, before claiming her lips in another passionate kiss.

Soon, they found themselves in a naked heap on the pink bed, proclaiming their love for each other in the most intimate way any creature knows how.

"Sasuke-kun, I love you, I love you with all my heart!" Sakura said, after they were done.

"As I you" Sasuke said. For the first time since the night of the red moon, he felt… content, happy even. He never felt happier in his life, being with this girl, Haruno Sakura.

"Please, don't ever go away, Sasuke-kun" Sakura plead.

"I'll never leave you, Sakura-chan, I swear on my honor as an Uchiha, I'll never leave you. You've experienced the same tragedy as I have, so I couldn't leave you, even if I wanted to" He replied " and I love you too much to do that to you, Sakura-chan."

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun" Sakura said, content. They kissed once more, before falling asleep in each others loving embrace.

Long after Sasuke and Sakura had fallen asleep in each others arms, the blond leader of the Sounds Four got up, feeling **VERY** pissed.

"Damn It! I'm goin to kill that Uchiha fucker and his bitch of a girlfriend!" he yelled, pulling a kunai out of his kunai pouch.

"Brave word, girly man!" said a smirking Tayuya, standing on a tree outside the window "Unfortunately, it ain't goin' to happen."

"Oh, and why the fuck not!" the blond man yelled back.

"Because you're dead" said Tayuya, in front of him, pointing a kunai at his stab wound.

The blond's eyes widened. Tayuya, the supposed weakest of the Sounds Four, was about to kill the groups leader without any fight at all.

"Who the hell are you, and why do you care if I kill them or not?" the blond asked.

" I'm Tayuya, simple as that, and my reasons are none of your concern" she replied.

"And why the fuck not!" the blond retorted.

"Because your died" and preceded to stab him.

Before he died, he saw something that surprised him. At the tip of Tayuyas blond hair…..

He swore he saw pink.

And then all he saw was black.

After efficiently burning the blond's body, Tayuya head up to Sakuras bedroom. There was something she wanted to check first before she took her leave of this place.

She looked down at the artifact in her hand. It was the same one the caught the six-armed mans eye, before Sasuke killed him, that is. It was in the shape of a cherry blossom, the kanji symbol for _love, hate, chaos, order, _and _balance _imprinted on each petal, the yin-yang symbol in the center. Tayuya smirked, pocketed the artifact, and turned to face Sakuras sleeping form.

Sakura was fast asleep in Sasukes embrace, lying on top of the dark-haired avenger, a peaceful expression on her sleeping face. Tayuya did a few hand seals.

"Scan no justu!" she said, and then looked at Sakuras Stomach.

What Tayuya saw put a maniacal smile on her face. She walked up to Sakuras sleeping form, and bent over until her mouth was near Sakuras ear.

"Oh, my dear Saku-chan. Your dreams now a reality. You're going to give birth to the Uchihas child" Tayuya whispered. Then, in an even lower whisper, she said "You're going to give birth to the beginning of the end."

The Tayuya turned to face the window, maniacal smile still plastered on her face.

"And so it begins" she said, before jumping into the moon.

**OMG, I actually finished a chapter of a fic, I'm so proud! (Pats himself on back). Anywho, as you can tell, this an alteration of manga chapter 181. Even the last line "And so it begins" is what Sasuke says at the end of 181. Oh, and if you thought Sasuke was to OOC, then plz, forgive me. I just thought it was appropriate for the chapter! It won't happen too much, I promise TT! Oh, and as to why I didn't use any of the Sounds Fours names, except Tayuya, it was for two reasons; 1, it showed how little Sasuke thought of them, and 2, I forgot their names XD! Anywho, don't forget to give a review, it would greatly appreciated, thnx! Constructive criticism is accepted, and much appreciated, but no flames, plz! Well, till next chapter, later dayz !**


	2. Demons Blood

**_Disclaimer:_** Come on people, be realalistic. If I owned Naruto, why would I be writing this fanfic, if I can simply add it into the manga? Of course I don't own Naruto, sheesh. But I do own the plot and any OCs and plot devices that might appear in the fic.

A/N: I'm real sorry about the wait, I really am XD! The spyware on the computer I'm typing this on decided to gobble up the original version of this chap (that's why you don't look at porn on the internet until you're of age, kids! All those supposedly "free" sites are simply hordes of spyware just waiting to colonize your computer; their main farm produce being your vital programs and personal info, witch is then shipped off to the "motherland" XD. Besides, why go to risky internet sites, when you could simply buy all the same stuff at a video store, risk free. The only real reason to look on the net is for franchise based hentai, doujinha, and interactive hentai games). I promise next update will be faster XD! Unfortunatley, my fellow perks, there isn't an uncut version of the first chapter, but I plan to make 1 XD! Remember, read and review, constructive criticism is much appreciated, but no flames, plz o .! Anywho, I'll shut up now so you can enjoy the fic !

_**Twisted Blood**_

_**Chapter 2: Demon Blood**_

The sun crept over the Hokage mountain, chasing away the night, and bringing with it the day. The sunlight soon creeps into the eyes of all the villagers of Konoha, awakening them from dreamland into a whole new day, filled with all new adventures! Now all the villagers happily begin their daily routines, heading to work, opening shops and businesses, the younger ones heading to school or ninja academy, or, if already a ninja, heading off or returning from missions… all the villagers, that is, except a certain pink haired kunoichi, Haruno Sakura.

The sun snuck into her bedroom, attempting to awaken the pink haired genin, who attempted to ignore the offending rays of light. Everyday it was like this. The sun tried to awaken her, and she fought back, like a true kunoichi of leaf, but everyday she lost. What had she ever done to deserve this horrible fate! It was like the sun had some sort of secret agenda against her!

"5 more minutes" she mumbled, but it was useless. The sun was going to win again, just like it did everyday. But her bed was so comfy! It was warm, firm, fitted her body PERFECTLY, and had… arms?

She was about to get up and investigate, when a wave of pleasure swept through her body. She was tempted to continue, so she did.

After she was finished pleasuring herself, her sleepy daze finally decided to take its leave of her. She then looked down onto her bed. Her "bed" was actually none other then everyone's favorite dark haired avenger, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura smiled, remembering the wonderful things they did with each other last night. The sensations she felt then were… _out of this world_! It was simply the most pleasurable experience she had ever had, period! The best thing about it, though, was the fact that she had shared these sensations with none other then the boy of her dreams, Uchiha Sasuke.

Then, all of a sudden, her loves face began to change, morphing into the face of the blond leader (A/n: Yes I know he actually isn't, but Sakura doesn't know that) of the Sounds Four. She screamed, leaping off the bed, and into the furthest corner of her bedroom, in a futile position, as the memories of last night's tragedy came flooding back to her.

"Sakura?" came Sasuke voice; sleepy daze evident in his voice, as Sakuras scream had just awoken him. But his call went on deaf ears.

She remembered last night all to well. She remembered the pain she felt as they mercilessly pounded into her, her agonized screams muffled only by a vile _thing _in her mouth; all the while her parents were made to wat…

Wait, **_HER PARENTS!_**

She frantically ran into the hall, not knowing nor caring that she was currently in nothing but her birthday suit. The only thing that mattered to her was proving last night's nightmare to be naught but simply that, a nightmare.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled, but it was too late, Sakura was long gone, mentally and physically.

"**_Girl, what are you doin'! You already know it's not a dream! Playin' cowgirl on Sasukes huge horse cock this mornin' is proof enough of that!" _**exclaimed Inner-Sakura, in her usual blunt mannerism. But Sakura ignored her inner self's voice. Her parents couldn't be dead, they just **_couldn't!_**

When she approached her destination, she froze in mid stride, her horror written all over her face. In front of her was the living room/entry hall, witch currently looked like a tornado went through. Broken pieces of everything were everywhere. But that wasn't what caught her horrified attention. Webbed to the wall, were the dead bodies of her beloved parents.

They were dead…

Her parents were… dead…

Dead…

_**DEAD!**_

When the realization finally sunk in, her knees gave in, and she crumpled into a pathetic mess on the ground, tears flooding out freely.

Death, Death, go away, come again some other day.

Fire, fire, pretty fire.

Death, Death, go away, come again some other day.

Fire's burning down the house.

Death, death, go away, come again some other day.

Everything's on fire, so everyone must die.

Death, Death, go away, come again some other day.

In the fire, jade stared into jade.

Death, Death, go away, come again some other day.

'Why' she asked.

Death, Death, go away, come again some other day.

'Because to end the suffering, sacrifices must be made' came the reply.

Death, Death, go away, come again some other day.

Soon, the fire went away, replaced with naught but black.

Death, Death, go away, come again some other day!

DEATH, DEATH, GO AWAY, COME AGAIN SOME OTHER DAY!

_**DEATH DEATH GO AWAY COME AGAIN SOME OTHER DAY!**_

Sakura was soon pulled out of her dark reverie by a pair of strong arms encircling her. She turned around to see who it was, only to have familiar onyx eyes meet her emerald ones. She immediately looks away, ashamed of crying and looking weak in front of Sasuke-kun.

The said avenger put an end to that.

"No, Sakura, go ahead and cry, don't hold in the tears, for if you do, you'll only become a cold, emotionless shell like I did" Sasuke said to everyone's favorite pink haired kunoichi.

Sasuke continued to hug Sakura, offering her a shoulder to cry on, who wasted no time in using said limb. She cried and kept on crying, until there were no more tears left to cry, venting out all the pain pent up in her fragile heart.

As Sasuke comforted a crying Sakura, though he didn't show it, behind closed eyelids, his newly attained mange sharingan spun with an unrivaled rage.

"Orochimaru, I'll make you suffer for this, I swear it on my Uchiha blood, I'll make you suffer!" he said, under his breath, so Sakura wouldn't hear him.

When she was done with her crying fit, a smile played across Sakuras face. She loved seeing Sasukes inner self, and cherished every moment he was shown, for he was such a warm and caring boy, albeit not very talkative, and not to mention VERY blunt (I mean, who else, besides Naruto, but that's another case, blurts out to a rape victim "you've been rapped!", sheesh!).

Then they both relied something that made them both blush beet red. They didn't notice it before because of all the emotional turmoil, but neither of them donned any cloths.

Sakura was about to pull away, embarrassed, when her inner self stopped her.

"**_Waitaminute, sister, don't you want to play cowgirl again like you did this mornin'?" _**Said Inner-Sakura.

A naughty smile made its residences on Sakuras once blushing face. Yes, she DID want to be a cowgirl.

"**_Then let's find ourselves a horsie, partner!"_** Inner-Sakura exclaimed, triumphantly.

Sasuke was about to pull back, when he felt intense waves of pleasure spread throughout his body. He noticed a slender hand downunda, soon noticing the naughty grin plastered on Sakuras face, and soon, he donned one of his own.

"_well, two can play at that game"_ he thought, capturing Sakuras lips into a passionate kiss, whilst rubbing Sakuras pleasure spot, muck to Sakuras pleasant surprise.

Soon, the two members of team seven had there hands all over each others privates, trying to see who could last the longest, all the while doing a good job of keeping each other tonsils squeaky clean. Then, when they couldn't take it anymore, they, as they use to say in the seventies, "got jiggy with it", and not in the dancing sense.

#$$$#&&#&&#$(&(

Tsunade sighed as she surveyed the now destroyed living room/entry hall of the Haruno household. She had just mere weeks ago returned to her home of Konoha after only Kami-sama knows how many years of exile to accept the title of Hokage. Beforehand, she and Jiriaya-baka had nearly died in combat against their old teammate, Oro-kun (she still called him that out of simple force of habit), and his little brat, Kabuto. She had to survive Naruto-kuns constant obaa-chans (he was lucky he reminded her of her dead little brother, or else he would have been a dead corpse in some dark alley-way somewhere after the first obaa-chan). As soon as she accepts the title of Hokage, monkey-sensei's (A/N: in case you don't know, the third Hokages name, Sorutobi, means monkey, so I thought it would be funny to have one of his student refer to that) little brat, Konohamaru, lock himself into **_her _**new office (Kami-sama, the kid's got to grow up, I mean, she hasn't totally gotten over her old sensei's death, but come on, he's got to get use to the fact that a new Hokage had to be appointed). Oh, and let's not forget that uncomfortable situation with that Lee kid (it broke her heart, telling him that he should give up his dream of being a shinobi, but it was for his own good). If that wasn't enough, she soon found herself bombarded by one mountain of paper work after another. **_AND NOW THIS!_**

It was official, as soon as she wrapped it up here, she was soooooooo going to the nearest bar to get a nice, stiff drink (AKA, she was going to be piss drunk by the end of the day, and probably wake up the next mourning in some Kami-sama forsaken alley-way somewhere in Konoha, naked, with the mother of all hangovers, and a pair of hairy balls in her mouth). That, and she was also going to hit one of the local gambling dens, because she was always a lucky gambler on bad days, and she considered today to be a **_VERY _**bad day. I mean, how could it possible get worse!

"Ohiayo, big boobies!" came the all too familiar voice. Oh yeah, with a day like this, as soon as she steped into the gambling den, she was going to be the richest mother fucker in all the whole freakin' world, with a castle on top of a mountain, the best hotsprings in the world, a lifetime supply of only the best sake, and an army of hot guys tending to her every need, be it trivial or more…_personal._

"Jiraiya-baka, what in Kami-sama's name are you doing here!" She said, venom dripping from her voice, shooting the white haired pervert her best death glare. The frog sennin visually cringed (AKA trembling like mad, while using a poor, innocent pot as a barrier between him and her, readers: sweatdrop) at her look. If looks could kill, then every country and hidden village in the world would be in the middle of a huge arms race, just to recreate that glare. That, and the shinobi/porno writer knew from first hand experience the kind of damage an angry Tsunade could do. I mean, he still had that blasted bump on his head from last time…

"I heard that some of Orochimaru-teme's juvenile delinquents had made shit of this house, so I came to check it out" the perverted hermit said, still using the pot as a, erm, potty shield.

Upon seeing Jiraiyas reaction (due to his excessive trembling, he crushed the poor, innocent pot mentioned earlier, gaining it a one way ticket to Pot heaven, joining his fellow pots in singing beautiful music via sloshing water within themselves to honor their great god, the almighty Bumba Pot Pot, in all his potheadedness), Tsunade sighed, features softening excessively, much to a certain frog perverts relief.

"Look, Jiraiya-kun…" that got his attention. How long has it been since he heard that affectionate 'Jiraiya-kun' "Saying that I've been harsh on you these past few years would be an understatement. Hell, I've a total bitch to you your whole life, and I know you don't deserve it. You're a powerful shinobi, with an iron strong sense of honor, and a kind and gentle heart. You're funny, you know when to say the right thing at the right tome, you don't look half-bad for a fifty year old (she blushed when she said this), and, as hard as it may seem, you've recently been having a lot of luck with the girls." And it was true, as impossible as it may seem, but hey, the chances of life developing on a planet is a few billion billions (yes, that is a real number: It's basically a billion times a billion) to one, and yet, here you are, reading this fanfic, on a planet densely populated by 4 billion supposively 'intelligent' human beings, and other assorted animal and plant life.

Jiraiya was quite touched by what was just said. So, this was what Tsunade-chan really thought about him. He took the time to admire just how beautiful she really was. He would never admit it to anyone, but when Tsunade transform back into her true age after that battle with Orochimaru, he still thought of her just as beautiful as she was now, though he would take the younger version any day, but still…

"But despite all that, your just not the kind of person one would want around a rape victim" Tsunade said.

"OOH, rape victim, now I can do research for the next issue of Come Come Violen—" Tsunade interrupted him by punching him full force (ok, maybe not FULL force, knowing her strength XD) into the wall, creating a crater. A passing Shinzu looked upon this scene, and sweatdropped.

The great Hokage-sama was about to continue Jiraiya-bakas rightful punishment, when she saw the look on his face, calming her down immediately. How could she hurt something so kawaii… wait, did she just call Jiraiya-baka KAWAII! Tsunade sighed, giving up.

"Look, Jiraiya-kun, just, please, wait for me in the kitchen, I'll come down and talk to you after I'm finished, ok?" she said, then added "look, if you do this for me, I'll go on a date with you, deal?" To say Jiraiya was shocked would be an understatement.

As soon as this reached Shinzus ears, she nearly fainted, thoughts flying through her head at a million miles per hour. Did, Tsunade-sensei.. Just…ask…Jiraiya-sama…on….a…DATE! KAMI, it's the end of the world, we're all goin' to die! Naruto hates ramen with a passion! OROCHIMARU'S REALLY A LESBIAN CHICK!

But before she could complete her fall, though, she was caught in a pair of strong, handsome arm. When she look up to view the owner of said arms, she blushed, pulling away.

"A-a-arigato, Genma-san" Shinzu said, face as red as a tomato.

"Your welcome, Shinzu-chan!" Genma said, trademark acupuncture needle not once leaving his mouth. The "Shinzu-chan" only help deepen Shinzus blush, if that were even possible.

When Jiraiya Finally found his voice, he replied "Erm, um, sure, deal, I'll wait in the kitchen, then I'll pick you up at seven on Sunday, and we can go to your favorite sushi place, how about that?"

"ARIGATO, JIRIAYA-KUN, THAT SOUNDS GREAT!" Tsunade shrieked with delight, pulling Jiraiya into a tight embrace, much to Jiraiyas pleasant surprise. _Big…boobs…feel…good…against…. _**NO! **He will NOT think Jiraiya thoughts right now, he didn't want spoil the moment. At the moment, Tsunade was acting nothing like the great, bad tempered, gambling addicted, usually drunk Hokage she was, and more like an excited school girl (or genin, in her case) before (or after) her first date, and Jiraiya wanted to savor every moment of it.

The hug, like all good things, soon came to an end as Tsunade pulled away, a big blush adorning her face.

"Well, um, erm, I-I'll go-o, err, ch-check on the, uhh, victim, and, umm, s-see you i-in the kitchen, then o-on, erm, Sunday, o-ok?" Tsunade stuttered out, blush on face, forgetting this whole date was a "bribe".

"Erm, y-yeah, Sunday, right" Jiraiya replied, a blush also on his face.

"Well, seeya" Tsunade said.

"Erm, seeya" Jiraiya replied.

They both went their separate ways, the male heading to the kitchen, the female heading upstairs to the bedroom. Shinzu witness this scene, and smiled. She knew that she should be shocked, but really, it wasn't that surprising. Those two were made for each other.

"Oii, Shinzu-chan, how about you and I head off to the Korean restaurant Asuma-kun and his gang of ruffians seem to love, on Saturday?" Genma said. Shinzu instantly blushed.

"Erm, um, uh, well, err, I, um" she said, then sighed.

"I accept your offer, Genma-kun" Shinzu said, content smile on her face.

!#$#$#!#$#$()&&$#$&

Jiraiya entered the kitchen, an embarrassed blush making itself comfy on his face. From the looks of it, it seemed like Tsunade was equally embarrassed. Ha! And he thought it was all just a bribe!

It may just be wishful thinking, but it seems that Tsunade-chan wanted this date as much he did… it was probably just that, wishful thinking. But hey, a little hope never killed anyone (well, in a world like this, it probably has, but that's beyond the point)!Well, all that's left to do now is to wait for that annoying obaa-chan.

He took a seat at the counter, and surveyed the destroyed room. Other then the two protruding craters created by Sasukes Chidoris, the room was actually quite nice: he was sitting at the counter that was in the middle of the kitchen, the walls all white. In front of him was the stove, sink, microwave, and other cooking essentials. Behind him was a dinner table and the centerpiece of this whole mess; a 60" plasma T.V. The Harunos have always been known to possess some of the best quality lost tech around (scene switch, a chibi Shinzu in a graduates uniform and a teachers stick walks on the stage, and bows, Chibi Shinzu: Hi, I bet your wondering what lost tech is, so here what it is! (pulls down map of continent) around the continent lies many old ruins, packed filled with lost tech, which scavengers plunder and sell to the rest of the shinobi world. It's where we get our VCRs, TV's, electricity, telephones, trains, etc. No one knows how the creators of this technology came to extinction, but many theorize it has something to do with the coming of demons).

Now, onto the real reason he was here. The reason he gave to Tsunade-chan was truth, but only half the truth. Yes, he came because he heard that Orochimaru-temes thugs had made shit of this household, but not out of simple curiosity as one might think. No, he was there to make sure that the snake bastards little band of spoiled brats hadn't touched anything that was… beyond their understanding. So, his hand wondered the counter, until it found a secret compartment. He then opened the compartment and found… absolutely nothing snuggled warmly on its comfy looking stand.

"Fuck!" Jiraiya cursed, as he searched the surrounding area. Still, nothing.

It might still be nearby, he assured himself, as he got up and wrote Tsunade-chan a note telling her not to worry. He then jumped out the already open window in search of a certain missing family treasure. That, and make sure nothing…**_bad_**… has awakened because a bunch of meddling kids and their stupid mutt (opps, wrong cartoon XD) meddled with thing beyond their, hell, beyond even HIS understanding.

Jiraiyas mind, which is usually cram packed full of all sorts of hentai images, now only contained one, all encompassing thought:

"_**I'm not going to fail you again, Luna-chan"**_

!#$#$#$I(&&(+()()&(&())+)()&

Tsunade sighed, something that she's been doing a lot of recently, as she walked down the stairs after an _interesting _conversation the rape victim, Haruno Sakura, and her ice cold companion, Uchiha Sasuke, the man who by some miracle defeated three of Oro-kuns infamous elite guard, the Sounds Four all by his lonesome, both of whom are Naruto-kuns cell mates. At the moment, she was heading towards the kitchen. After talking with the ever so warm and fuzzy Sasuke, she was ready to beat the living shit out of something, and poor Jiraiya-baka was the perfect medium for her stress.

"**_You know, you REALLY got to stop thinking of Jiraiya-kun like that if you want to be his girlfriend!" _**Said a voice in the back of her head.

"_Oh yeah, I forgot about tha… waitaminute, girlfriend! GIRLFRIEND! Who said anything about me being his girlfriend! I'm just going on that one date with him so he wouldn't go and scar poor Sakura-chan more then she already has been!"_Tsunade yelled back at the little voice in her head.

"**_If that's so, then why did you squeal like a genin asked on her first date?" _**retorted the voice in her head.

"_Erm, because, eh, err, I, umm, err, wanted him to, erm, t-think… oh forget it, why should I explain myself to you? You don't know me**!" **_said Tsunade.

"**_Uhh, yes, I do know you, I'm you, so I know everything about you, like the fact that deep down, you love that white haired pervert since your genin day. Oh, come on, stop being a stubborn bitch and admit it already!" _**said the voice.

"_(Mental sigh) Ok, you got me, I'm madly in love with Jiraiya, and I'd die for the idiot. Every time watches me take a bath/shower using his patented Tonton no jutsu, I know it's him, and the only reason I haven't killed him for it yet is because secretly, his peeking turns me on, ALOT (that's why I sometimes pleasure myself in front of him). I want to marry him and have a bunch of kids, though knowing our luck (and age, grumble, grumble), we'd be lucky to scrape one, but hey, that only means more sex, right (naughty look). There, you happy now? Now leave me alone, I've got enough on my mind as it is already"_Tsunade said, as she thought back on friendly little "chat" with Sakura and Sasuke.

**15 minutes ago.**

Tsunade sighed (she must have the world record on number of times sighing in a day) as she looked upon the two people sitting on the bright pink bed in front of her. The rape victim, Haruno Sakura, was in a white nightgown, with a withdrawn, forlorn look on her face, with a most masterfully craft bootlegged smile glued on her face, one that would have fooled anyone else, if it weren't for the fact that she, too, was a master of fake smiles, after her boyfriend died… Besides, what sane, screw that, what sane or INSANE person would be able to smile after being gangbanged by a sixed arm man, a fat man, and a girly blond dude (A/N: yes, I know he's really blue haired, but I decided that instead of confusing everyone by correcting my mistake, I decided that I'll make him blond in this universe XO), for Kami-sama sake! Next to her was none other then one Uchiha Sasuke, the infamous Uchiha avenger, in nothing but a pair of dark blue boxers, with raven patterns all over it (that kid really doesn't give a shit about what people think, now, does he). His face was as cold and emotionless as ever, the only difference in his behavior the occasional worried glance thrown in a certain pink haired genin. Most would simply shrug that off as concern for a friend, but she knew better. Sasuke NEVER shows any signs of worry, for he or others, be it friend or foe. He thought such emotions as a sign of weakness. Unless…

"_Huh, so there seems to be something serious going Between the Uchiha and Sakura? I knew from the first time I saw her that her feelings for Sasuke were more then just a schoolgirl crush, but I always assumed it would forever remain a one-sided romance… Well, this could be interesting" _said the all-powerful (coughyeahrightcough) Hokage said in her thoughts.

"Ok, first off, Sasuke, what were you doing here? Second off, what in hells name are you doing, wearing nothing but your fucking boxer shorts in the presence of ladies! Sakura I can understand, but you shouldn't even be here!" shouted Tsunade, a mean women expecting a GOOD answer.

"I was passing by and decided to check on my teammate when I found her in this state. Being her FRIEND, I fount it to be my duty to make whoever did this to her pay. I was about to leave, when Sakura, being traumatize like expected of a rape victim, asked me to stay, so I did, sleeping in my boxer shorts. You got here before we could get dressed (obviously, a neighbor told you what happened). I did this out of concern for a friend, nothing more" said Sasuke, voice cold and void of emotion.

"Friend, huh? That's funny, I thought the great Uchiha avenger didn't have any friends, and didn't want any, either. Said they would be an obstacle." Tsunade said.

"I assure you, it was an accident." Sasuke said with no hesitation, Voice as cold an unemotional as ever. If the Godiames words had any affect on him, it didn't show.

"Is that so. Just an accident, huh? Or maybe, you subconsciously let them go through the Icy barrier around your heart, remembering the words of your brother, on how to acquire the Mangeyko." Tsunade said "It would explain why you nearly killed Naruto-kun yesterday."

Sakura had a look of confusion on her face, obviously not knowing what the Mangeyko is. Sasuke, the other hand, froze at the spot, a perfect mixture of shock, disgust, anger, and hate, his eyes got redder every second. His response put a sadistic smile on the Godiames face. Don't get me wrong, Tsunade was a good person, who cared for her friends and her people, and would willingly give her life for them, but let's face it, we all have our… darker…attributes. Tsunades sadistic love of screwing with peoples heads is one of hers.

"Maybe, you couldn't bring yourself to do that, so tried another way to gain the guilt necessary to obtain the Mangeyko. There's more then one way to get guilty, you know." Tsunade continued, sadistic voice gone. She was dead serious now. "Tell me, if you killed the rapists as you said you did, then where are their corpses?"

"The forth sound nin, who was a female, so obviously didn't partake in the rape, burned their bodies as according to standard shinobi protocol. You know this. If you want proof, check the sperm samples" said Sasuke, in a not so cold and unemotional voice.

"We did. There sound nins all right. We even found the ashes of the burnt bodies" she replied "but we also found something else, Dried sperm on the bed… your sperm, Sasuke-kun."

The two genins froze. They hadn't seen this coming.

"Are you suggesting that I---" Sasuke started, but was cut off by none other then the great Hokage-sama herself.

"Yes, I am. It's not that illogical. Another one of your goals is to revive your clan. This way, not only would you acquire the Mange, but you also stand the chance of gaining a heir, therefore, effectively killing two birds with one stone" she said.

"No, Godiame-sama! That's not true! I didn't want him to leave, so he stayed, and we ended up having sex!" Sakura yelled, Hand clutched to her chest, while Sasuke just sat there, hair-covering eyes. Tsunade crossed her arms and legs, and preceded to stare Sakura down.

"And how do I know that Sasuke isn't---" she began, when said avenger cut her off.

"You…dare…suggest…that I-I would harm…SUCH A PERFECT CREATURE!" Sasuke yelled, sharingan spinning rapidly. But, for a split second, there was something, different, about it. It went unnoticed to Sakuras untrained eyes, but Tsunade caught it. The Mangeyko Sharingan. But it was…. different. Not like Itachi's (whom she made a run-in with on her self imposed exile).

Tsunade grabbed her hair and started laughing like a maniac. Sasuke and Sakura stared at her like she was just that.

"Oh my god, you REALLY are in love with Sakura, are you! "Such a perfect being"! I don't know much about you, but I know enough about Uchiha mentality to know that you would never say that unless you meant it!" she said after her hysterics. Said genin just blinked, dumfounded.

"But---but the accusation—" Sasuke started, but was again cut-off by the Godiame.

"Was just a test of your affections for our pinked-haired friend. I had my suspicion, but I wanted to confirm them. As you well know, Sakura needs someone to love her, to remind her that not every man wants to force himself on her. That…" she gave an evil smirk, scratching her left check "and I take a certain, _dark, _pleasure from messing with other peoples heads. Besides, Sasuke didn't even know that one could acquire the Mange through any other way then the murder of your best friend, being that is top secret information, so of course he didn't do it" she said, then turned to Sakura, face stone serious.

"Now Sakura, would you please tell us what happen, unless you don't fell comfort—" Tsunade started, but was cut of by Sakura.

"No, no, I'll tell you, everything, Hokage-sama. Can't let my fear control me, ninja rule #5" So Sakura told them EVERYTHING. With each word, Sasuke wanted more and more to rip that snake bastard, Orochimaru, apart.

By the end of it, Tsunade sighed and was rubbing her temples to block off a fast approaching migraine.

"Ok, so HOW many times have you two have sex?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke said two, but Sakura said three, which caused Sasuke to look at her confusedly. Sakura laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Erm, well, I kinda took advantage of you when you were asleep this morning, Sasuke-kun" she said. At this, Tsunade sighed, again, still rubbing her temple in a valiant attempt to fight off the evil forces of the migraine. So far, she was losing miserably.

"Rapped by three guys, had sex with one three times, all in two days, AND your about thirteen years old?" Tsunade mumbled, eyes closed, still rubbing her forehead as she blew a stray strand of hair out of her face. She then looked up at Sakura, face dead serious "You know, Sakura-san, that you have a snowballs chance in hell of **NOT **being pregnant. The question is **WHOS **child are you carrying, your lovers, or one of the rapists. However, regardless of whose baby it is, it's both your responsibilities to care for it, understood?"

"Understood, Hokage-sama" Sakura said enthusiastically, while Sasuke replied with a simple grumble and his trademark Uchiha glare, their hands entwined together.

Tsunade smiled at them. It might not seem like it, but they were perfect for each other. If their love was a sculpture, then Sakura was the light shining down on it, giving it color, while Sasuke was the shadows that danced across it, giving it a definite form.

"Anyway, I doubt that staying at the rape scene would help Sakuras psychological health, and seeing the strong bond she has apparently formed with Sasuke, I, the Hokage of Konoha, and also it's head Medic nin, I have decided that, for the betterment of Sakuras mental and emotional health, and, in the end, your overall efficiency as a Ninja of the village, that she's to be relocated at the Uchiha manor under Uchiha Sasukes care" Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded excitedly, bubbly with joy. Sasuke simply nodded with the same stoic, cold face he usually wears, but Tsunade saw an alien emotion flicker in his eyes. Was that… joy?

"All right, your dismissed" she said to the two genins.

Sasuke got up and left, hands in pocket, but Sakura stayed behind. Tsunade look at her expectantly, arms and legs crossed.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I want to be your pupil" Sakura said blandly.

At the, Tsunade raised her eyebrows Vulcan style (the pointy eared guys from Star Trek, for those of you not in the know). Now **THAT **certainly was unexpected.

"Oh?" she said "and may I ask why?"

"Because I want to be strong, like Sasuke, so something like this doesn't happen again" was Sakuras reply.

"But Sakura-chan, you are strong-" started Tsunade, but was interrupted by Sakura.

"No, I'm not! I wasn't able to do anything to stop them! I was useless! And to top it off, every time I get near a male other then Sasuke, I feel a sudden dread, and the urge to run miles away-"

"And yet you don't. Sakura-chan, strength and courage is not the absence of fear, but the ability to not let it control you. Most women in your situation wouldn't be able to stand anywhere near a man, in fear of reliving the experience. They forsake all chance of ever again having a healthy relationship. Yet look at you! Not only are you able to act normal around men, but you've started a healthy relationship with one too, with the infamous Uchiha Sasuke, no less" exclaimed Tsunade.

Though not completely convinced, Sakura smiled nonetheless.

"Oh, and as for your earlier request, my answer is yes"

At that, Sakura jumped and hugged her, with a smile so big, it was threatening to jump off her face.

"Arigoto, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said, laughing with joy.

Apparently, smiles really were contagious, because before she knew it, Tsunade had smile on, too.

**Present**

Tsunade smiled once again. She looked forward to training Sakura-chan. She already showed **_INCREDIABLE _**mental fortitude (to be able to bounce from being gang-bang like that…) and she also showed great physical potential (she already has chakra control that rival her own). That, and she was a Haruno…

She reached her destination, ready to make due to her promise to Jiraiya. She slid open the kitchen door, and was promptly greeted with the sight…

…of an empty stool and an open window.

"Huh?"

Then she noticed a sheet of paper on the counter she went to the paper, picked it up, and proceeded to read its contents.

_Dear Tsunade-chan,_

_Sorry about the sudden departure, but something came up. Don't worry, I'll be back. I'll see you this Sunday, at the Konoha Sushi stand,_

_From,_

_Jiraiya_

_P.S. What you said about the girls, and me, that's only true in Konoha, being famous here and all. Anywhere else, and I'd have a hard time keeping a hooker in bed._

Tsunade put down the note and frowned. He'd better be ok, or else he'd better prepare for one hell of a beating.

**Itachi, Kisame POV**

That look on his face was sending chills down his spine, and that never happened.

He was supposed to unsettled Kisame, not the other way around.

Now Itachi knew how Kisame felt around him. Gone was Kisames usual goofishily murderous face, replaced by a dark, grim, foreboding glare. He stared into space, apparently in deep thought, a feat Itachi believed impossible for his shark face friend.

Not a single word passed Kisames lips. Itachi thought he should have been thankful, but instead he found the silence…unsettling.

Finally, the silence was broken, as Kisame stood on the tree branch he was resting on.

"The awakening has begun" Kisame stated, glaring off into the distance "come, we must make haste."

Usually, Itachi would have killed him for commanding him like that, but the aura that Kisame was currently projecting made him decide it would be best to play along.

"The awakening of what?" Itachi asked.

"The awakening…of humanities alpha and omega" Kisame replied, disappearing into the green tops of the trees, followed closely by Itachi.

!#$#&($#$!#$&#($&

Space, the final frontier. Its been all but forgotten by the inhabitants of the once lush green blue planet, now grey blue with green patches, and those who do remember it are to busy trying to survive to pay it much heed. In the orbit of said planet were the remains of countless ancient devices of long forgotten purpose. Amongst said wreckage, something slept. Something ancient. Something that was showing flickers of life.

Something had awaken it, along with some others of its kind. But the job wasn't complete, for some of its kindred were still asleep. Multiple black comets left orbit, heading towards the last green continent, to fulfill their purpose: to complete the awakening, and to destroy those who had sinned against them.

!#!$$&$!$#$$&

In a pristine valley on the Earth country/Fire country boarder, life continued it natural course. Animals grazed and drank from the stream, the plants released spores to replace their eaten brethren, predators feast off unknowing pray, keeping them from overpopulating, scavengers and bacteria acted as natures garbage disposal, feeding off the corpse of the already deceased, etc. Yet things were a little bit different today, for if you look upon larger then average hill, near the stream, you would bare witness to two human combatants locked in mortal combat, surrounded by the dead corpse of their deceased comrades.

Humanity has a tendency to give much unneeded importance to such battles, believing such fights were as they thought of themselves; the center of the universe. But in the view of nature, it was just another random skirmish between men, and an illogical one to boot, and was of little, if any, importance; just one lose screw in the overall life machine.

But the view of the battle-weary combatants, this battle was the alpha and the omega. All they cared about was the death of their opponent. Nothing else mattered. Both combatants look around at the corpses of their respective dead teammates, friends, and, in the case of one of the fighters, lover. There was nothing else left to them that could matter.

One of the combatants was a female Konoha ANBU nin named Haru Makiya. She stood at 5"7 and she was 17 years old, with long, spiky brown hair that went down to her feet (like Jiraiyas), three large bangs (the middle one was the largest, and the other two were equal size) in front of her face (her hair gave her a tomboyish demeanor, and she was just that: a tomboy), an ANBU porcupine mask covering most of her face (though the mask was broken just right as to reveal one of her brilliant sky blue eyes), and an attractive, fit and well-toned body, clad in standard ANBU uniform. The other was a male sound village jounin named Chira Niku. He stood at 6 ft and was also 17 (though he was two months older), with unruly black hair, that was only kept in order by his ninja headband. He had dark brown eyes and a handsome face. His shirt and left pant were ripped off (think Goku's uniform during the fight with Freeza on Namek). He had a well-tone, chiseled, masculine chest, with old scars and fresh wounds aplenty.

They were both severely wounded: Nikus right arm was disabled, while the only thing keeping Makiyas right leg up was her rapidly depleting chakra. But neither party cared. They cared about nothing. For example, Makiyas shirt was ripped in such a way that her left breast (and nipple) was showing, a fact that at any other time would have left him staring with a nosebleed and a boner now didn't faze him the least. Same for Makiya, a good part of Nikus buttocks was on display to the world, something that would usually left her a nice tomato scarlet and not a little bit moist down under now completely passed her by without noticed. Neither cared anymore for such trivialities. All that cared for now was the death of the other party.

Makiya looked at her dead teammates, and her eyes rested upon one: her lover and fiancée. The one who didn't love her for some non-existent lady hidden beneath her tomboy surface, but for the tomboy that she was. The one who was her strength. The one whom children she wished to bear. The one whom she wished to live the rest of her life with. Dead. Niku looked at the corpses of teammates. Those who were the closest thing he ever had to a family, since he was an orphan before for as long as he can remember before Orochimaru-sama took him in. Dead. Their hatred for the other increased hundred-fold, and they charged at each other, kunai brandished, with nothing but vengeance on their minds.

Kunai clashed. Justus exchanged. Punches and kicks exchanged, some evaded, some blocked, while others still connected. Fresh wounds were made. Makiya sometimes used her clans special techniques to use her defensively like a porcupine, or roll up into deadly, spiky ball (like Sonic). Niku used his unique style to feel the vibrations in the ground, allowing him to detect attacks in advance and evade them, or use the vibrations to cause short-range earthquakes. Their bodies were beyond exhustion, but yet they continued to fight. Their mutual hatred made their thoughts as one. The other was the ultimate evil. Nothing was more evil. Nothing was a greater threat. Nothing in the universe mattered more then their vengeance. Nothing!

But, as history has taught us many times over, such thinking was always flawed, for right at that moment, what seemed to be pieces of the night sky fell from the heavens. One of these pieces landed right near Makiya and Niku.

From the newly formed crater was a chaotic algamation of machine and magical flesh, of undying darkness and brilliant light. It stood at 30 ft tall, roundish body, short legs, and arms almost its entire body length, with claws as long as two tall men on top of each other. Its head looked like a black African voodoo mask, with eerie green lines going through it, and equally eerie green bulbous eyes. Sprouting from all over its body were countless many tendrils, some mechanical, some organic, and some magical. It looked down upon the humans with cold, calculating, emotionless eyes.

Makiya and Niku look upon it with uncertain eyes. They were not so frightened as they were disconcerted. The fact that there was anything else left in the universe other then their hatred threw them off guard. So they did the only thing they could think of: they got ready to defend themselves.

They never had a chance.

The life giving waters of the stream continued to flow as it always had, but today it was accompanied by something else: a red substance, some ripped cloth, and finally, the headbands of Niku and Makiya. These were to be the last remnants of the old Niku and Makiya, as the creature began to "reconstruct" the corpses, Makiya and Niku gaining special attention. After being given mechanical and magical augmentations, they were given the finishing touch: the cursed mark. The same one Sasuke has.

In the view of humanity, this was a crime against Kami-sama, the creature committing the crime a vile and evil affront to nature, a threat to the holiness of humanity that must be killed in the name of Kami-sama. In the eyes of nature, it was just another case of a predator feeding off its prey, and about damn time that humans gained a natural enemy, too.

In one tree, Jiraiya retreated in self-loathing. 'Luna-chan, I failed you. I'm sorry'

In another tree, Itachi and Kisame looked on, a serious expression on Kisames face.

"Soon" Kisame said "Our siblings shall pay for the sins of those long dead"

!$#&$#$((&($#&&&#$#

Tayuya felt it, like a surge of electricity through her body. She looked at the little souvenir she got at the Haruno house. It was glowing ever so slightly.

Her time was nearly a hand. The awakening had begun.

She smirked. Soon, the sins of man shall be properly judge.

She looked at the go game she was playing with Kabuto. She reached for a black stone.

"Let the games" She lifted the stone up, then brought it down next to Kabutos white Stone "Begin!"

!#$&$$&(&#$$&

**_Phew, finally done! Sry about the wait, it won't happen again! Sry if the end is a bit sloppy. It's late and I'm tired. A few things: in the 1st chap, the artifact Tayuya got had six petals, each with the kanji symbol for love, hate, chaos, order, or balance then a yin yang symbol. I've changed it to a six leaf flower, with the kanji symbol for life, death, chaos, order, light, and darkness, with the yin yang symbol. That, and Tayuyas hair is really fire red, not blond with pink tips. Don't worry; I'm going to post an edited version on my DA account. Anywho, till next chap, cya! _**


	3. Authors Note

Hey, happy 4th of July, everyone (though it might not be that by the time you read this ;). Anywho, I'm here to tell you that this fic will be put on hibernation for 2 reasons: 1, my ideas for the fic are all jumbled up right now, so I wanna get them organize before continueing, and 2, lack of motivation (now, that's the killer, ain't it XDDD). So until I unjumble those fic ideas of mine and get myself some motivation (or better yet, get myself a slavedriver, lol XDDD), all you're probably going to get off me are some oneshots and a few drabbles. Anywho, till next time, latter dayz !


End file.
